This invention relates to electronic counting circuits and techniques and, more particularly to an improved apparatus and method for producing an electronic signal indicative of a number of arriving input signals.
Electronic counter circuits and techniques are common in the art, and have numerous applications. However, most conventional counter circuits and techniques suffer one or more of the following disadvantages: slow response time, complexity or expense of design, and unreliable operation.
It is among the objects of the present invention to devise a novel counting circuit and technique based on a new approach which results in a electronic counting circuit and technique that has a fast response, and will operate reliably and with a minimum of complexity.